english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004)
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (commonly known by its initialism, SRMTHFG) is an American/Japanese animated television series, and was created by Ciro Nieli, Produced by Jetix Animation Concepts with animation being done by The Answer Studio. It aired between September 18, 2004 and December 16, 2006. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Clancy Brown - Otto (eps1-51) *Corey Feldman - Sprx-77 (eps1-51) *Greg Cipes - Chiro (eps1-51) *Kari Wahlgren - Nova (eps1-51) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Antauri (eps1-51) *Mark Hamill - Skeleton King (eps1-51) *Tom Kenny - Mr. Hal Gibson (eps1-51) 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Ruell - Suupa (ep33) *Angus Scrimm - Magistrate (ep29) *Arthur Burghardt - Commodore *Ashley Johnson - Jinmay *Bruce Campbell - Captain Shuggazoom *Busy Phillips - Corylran (ep32) *Cassandra Peterson - Severina (ep29) *Clancy Brown - Alien Announcer (ep34), Alien Dad (ep36), Announcer (ep36), Dread Magician Nodnarb (ep15), Elevator Monster (ep7), Ghost Diver 1 (ep48), Ghost Diver 2 (ep48), Kooky Lard Stick, Lead Soldier (ep40), Malagor (ep28), Man (ep45), Mr. Gakslapper, Otto Like Alien (ep33), Pa Sheenko (ep49), Planetoid Q (ep3), Po (ep31), Robo Guard, Stone Guardian *Corey Feldman - Citizen 1 (ep23), Frizzum Frazzum (ep34), Kid (ep23), Scout (ep16), Sleeping Man (ep17) *Danny Mann - Baron (ep45), Curator (ep45), Neanderthal (ep45), Outlaw (ep45) *Dee Bradley Baker - Alien Boy 1 (ep36), Bus Conductor (ep42), Demon Beast (ep50), Dr. Malicious (ep50), Dr. Prevarius (ep42), Dragon Fish (ep48), Fish People (ep48), Formless Ghoul, Kraw Goth Yoth (ep48), Lug (ep36), Mandroid (ep41), Maurice (ep41), Mighty Klaw (ep47), Monster Fighter (ep34), Pigphase (ep47), Professor Maezono (ep37), Shark Face (ep34), Squatch (ep47), Traveler (ep36), Trucker 2 (ep36), Varkon Soldier 3 (ep41), Wraith (ep43) *Diedrich Bader - Cuddly Craven (ep36), Cyrano Craven (ep36), Kid Craven (ep36) *Eric Idle - Duke Scrapperton *Frank Welker - Thingy (ep8) *Greg Cipes - Alien Chiro (ep33), Chira (ep18), Chiro Blob (ep18), Chiro Fly (ep18), Chiroo (ep18), Citizen 2 (ep23), Crony 3 (ep32), Glenny, Gorilla (ep13), Hover Car Driver (ep49), Robo Ape 1 (ep11), Teen with Braces (ep4) *Henry Rollins - Outrageous (ep47) *Hynden Walch - Girl (ep49), The Skull Sorceress *James Hong - Armored Mandarin (ep13), Mandarin *Jeff Bennett - Alpha (ep11), Scrapperton (ep11) *Jeffrey Combs - Gyrus Krinkle *Jim Cummings - Sentient (ep38), Zombie (ep38) *John Kassir - Short Mercenary (ep35), Wigglenog (ep35) *John Rhys-Davies - Captain Proteus (ep48) *Kari Wahlgren - Alien Mom (ep36), Alien Nova (ep33), Alien Supermodel (ep50), Computer Voice (ep32), Driver (ep50), Female Calender Reminder (ep4), Female Computer Voice, Female Hazard Computer (ep6), Female Scanner Voice (ep9), Ghostly Voice (ep29), Girl (ep4), Girl (ep45), Ice Queen, Jiggy Gel Drink, Jinmay (ep13), Kathurian Female (ep31), Leeah (ep12), Little Girl (ep2), Little Girl (ep19), Ma Sheenko, Mother (ep10), Mermaid (ep35), Neekeeta (ep31), Princess Swoggle 8ep15), Puchi's Female Owner (ep4), Skater Girl (ep16), Skwedgie (ep16), Sphinx, Teenage Girl (ep44), Squatch (ep47), Townsfolk (ep29), Woman (ep23), Woman in Elevator (ep7) *Keith Morris - Hoodie (ep47) *Keone Young - Monster Guard 1 (ep34), Super Quasar *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bald Guy Monster (ep24), Balloon Vendor (ep6), Bus Driver (ep36), Cap'n Beefy Box, Cheesebot (ep42), Clean Ops Foreman (ep10), Cloggy Colon Creature, Colony Leader (ep20), Computer Voice (ep17), Cotton Candy Monster (ep12), Crewman 1 (ep21), Crony 1 (ep32), Dober Man (ep34), Driver Citizen (ep26), Fanbot (ep30), Frost Demon Morlath, Ghost Diver 3 (ep48), Kathurian Male 1 (ep31), Korgon (ep34), Lab Computer Voice (ep27), Lizard (ep39), Male Videogame Voice (ep9), Ogre Giant 1 (ep15), Old Man (ep44), Pa Sheenko (ep19), Passenger (ep7), Radio Announcer (ep2), Robo Ape Captain (ep11), Trucker 1 (ep36), Varkon Soldier 1, Veron Mystic 2, Voice (ep17) *Kurtwood Smith - Syrkis (ep32) *Lacey Chabert - Certhana (ep32) *Lance Henriksen - Mobius Quint *Mako - Hard Master (ep34) *Mark Hamill - Alchemist, Knight 1 (ep45), Skeleton Droid, Skeleton King Head *Meredith Salenger - Aurora Six *Michael York - Master Xan (ep25) *Rip Taylor - King Stuna Modi (ep15) *Robert Englund - Ringmaster (ep12) *S. Scott Bullock - VX-808 Probe Brain (ep30) *Scott Menville - Slingshot (ep37) *Tara Strong - Alliana *Tom Kenny - Alien Boy 2 (ep36), BT, Bald Guy (ep24), Beef Jerky Alien (ep36), Big Meat Cone, Cheetah with a Moustache, Crewman 2 (ep21), Crony 5 (ep32), Doctor Takeuchi (ep37), Driver (ep10), End Is Near Guy, Game Console Voice (ep41), Insect Brain Monster (ep17), Johnny Sunspot, Knight 2 (ep45), Male Citizen (ep1), Male Mechanical Voice (ep13), Mr. Paulie (ep7), Mongo (ep16), Music Hall Voice (ep45), Ogre Giant 2 (ep15), Ogre Giant Guard 1 (ep15), Popcorn Monster (ep12), Resistance Fighter (ep40), Robo Ape 2 (ep11), Robo Guard Captain, Scared Rider, Shuggazoomian (ep43), Sokko, Tall Skinny Bald Guy (ep9), Tikqda (ep31), Varkon Soldier 2, Vegetable Vendor (ep23), Veron Mystic 1 *Wil Wheaton - Skurg (ep16) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons